Complicated love
by justme97
Summary: Story set after 4x01. Brooke just broke up with Lucas and he is heartbroken! Will Lucas finally start to fight for Brooke? (How the fourth season should have been) Mainly Brucas fic, with some naley and Jeyton (other couples will be a surprise ;P) The Brathan/Laley friendship will be important for this story too!
1. Chapter 1

_***Listen, I know it's been difficult for you lately, losing Keith and your heart condition and giving up basketball. I feel like I've been keeping you close to me to try to protect you from those things. Like I'm hanging onto the two of us for you, but not for me._  
_Lucas: I'm sorry I kissed Peyton. I should have told you._  
_Brooke: It's not about that Luke. It's not, I mean I thought that it was, but this is not about her. This is about me. I love you Lucas, and I probably always will, but we go days without having a meaningful conversation. And I used to miss you so much when that happened but it never seemed like you missed me. And I guess because of it I stopped missing you. I mean look at today, there was a horrible accident and you haven't even called me...it shouldn't be like this, Luke. I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore"***_

When Brooke arrived at her new home, Rachel house, stood Rachel in front of the mirror: „Where have you been so long bitch? I need your advice, in the hospital I´ve met this freaking hot guy and he wants to go out with me and…tell me which dress is hotter? The blue one or the red one?"

„give up Rachel…sooner or later you have to deal with the fact that Cooper left tree hill and then you´ll understand that true love doesn´t exist!"

„I think it´s a bit weird, that you are the one, telling me this, considering that you are dating „the only one, who is right for you" since 6 month and that you´re even faithful, so tell me why are you in a bad mood?"

„Well…it was a mistake to waste so much time, with dating Lucas." Brooke said cold and went upstairs, but her eyes looked a bit sad and Rachel recognized that, so she followed her.

„so Lucas broke up with you?" asked Rachel with a soft voice.

„Not that this is any of your buisness, but I broke up with him", Brooke said

„okay…okay so you broke up with Lucas ,are you feeling okay?"

„of course…so you should wear the red dress to your date", Brooke said, to change the subject

„Okay…I´ll wear the blue one , thanks Brooke", Rachel smiled a bit.

„I don´t think so, the blue one is mine", Brooke grinned.

„And the house is mine, so I will wear the blue one"

„hey…your date doesn´t have a hot big brother, right?" Brooke asked.

„Even if... the idea, to be on a double date with you is …kinda strange", rachel meant.

„You are just afraid that I´ll get both boys", Brooke smiled.

„yeah, because boys like fat girls, anyway I should get ready..."

„huney, you can use as much make up as you want, your face will always be visible ", brooke joked

Rachel snort and went to the door, but then she turned around: „Are you sure, that you are okay?"

„yes and now..go! And don´t do anything I wouldn´t do!", Brooke smirked and watched ,Rachel, leaving the room.

Meanwhile Lucas had just sat on his bed, he couldn´t believe that he had lost the only thing, that had made him happy, the only thing he had looked forward to when got up in the morning, Lucas was so preoccupied in his thought that he didn´t even recognize as Karen entered the room.

„kiddo, we wanted to cook together, have you forgotten…", she started, but when she saw his face, she interrupted herself: „Lucas is everything okay?"

Brooke broke up with me" , Lucas said simple.

„Oh Lucas I´m so sorry, but why…?" Karen asked and sat down next to Lucas.

„Well she said something, like she has stopped missing me, but probalby it is because Peyton and I kissed"

„That was one year ago, don´t you think, that Brooke...?", she paused, as she saw how Lucas looked at the floor „...You haven´t…please tell me that you didn´t cheat on Brooke again with her best friend, Lucas Eugene Scott, tell me this is not true!"

„Mum…I thought Peyton was dying and then _she_ kissed me", Lucas justified himself.

„Luke…did this kiss mean anything to you?" Karen asked serious, she was disappointed by her son,she has been in quite a similar situation once and she knew how much it hurts.

Lucas looked her straight in the eyes: „I swear to god, I have felt nothing during this kiss, the whole time ...Brooke was in my mind!"

Karen nodded: „What are you going to do now?"

„I really don´t know…"

„You don´t know? This is not what I taught you ! You won´t melt in self pity, you´ll get Brooke back" Karen explained.

„How mum…it´s Brooke"; he swallowed.

„I don´t know how you can get her back I just know, that you can get her back, if you really want to!"Karen said.

_„yes…yes I want to and I´ll fight till the end", he nodded his mother was right, he wouldn´t let Brooke go, he´d fight for her, he´d do that, what she expected from a boy._

_„I wanted you to fight for me! I wanted you to say there is no one else that you could ever be with and that you would rather be alone than without me. I wanted the Lucas Scott from the beach that night; telling the world that he's the one for me. ***_

Karen was about to leave the room, but when she reached the door, she turned around "She loves you, Luke", with these words, she left the room and he was alone again, but now he wasn´t just sad or disapointet anymore, now he got a little bit hope again.

Brooke went to Mouth and told him everything

„ and this is why I broke up with him, we just don´t belong together" .she shrugged her shoulders

Mouth nodded: "How are you feeling? Are you alright?"

„Yes…I´m good, I was the one ,who broke up, so this is what I wanted", she said and laughed.

„Brooke, it´s me…Mouth, you can talk to me, you can tell me how you honestly feel ,I understand it…I understand you!" he smiled a bit.

„Honestly Mouth I´m fine…yeah I´ve wasted 6 month on a boy, who cheated on me with my best friend, but at least now I´ll never fall for such a guy ever again!" she swallowed.

Mouth shaked his head: It´s not that easy Brooke, you can´t choose who you love, if you fall in love again, you fall in love again, you can´t fight against your own heart, just like you can´t talk away the pain you are probalby feeling right now!"

„Mouth, seriously I´m fine!" Brooke said energic.

"Then you are not, who I thought you were, because I thought you were unbelievable strong, strong enough to give vent to your feelings. I thought that you know who you are and what you feel, and that you are not ashamed of it!"

A tear streamed down Brooke´s face, while she was listening to Mouth: " I just don´t want to be so insecure again. I don´t want to be one of those girls, who cries over a boy and who can´t get over him, do you know what he said after I broke up with him? He said…he is sorry. If he´d really want to be with me, he would have said something different, but he wouldn´t have apologized…but probably he never wanted to be with me , he just used me to get over Peyton or even worse he just used me to make her jealous and now, he got a chance to get back together with her , so he´s probably relieved that he doesn´t have to break up with me , but I´ve really…I´ve really thought it´s different this time, that it´s real. I mean why did he tell me that he´s the guy for me? why did he promise me that he won´t hurt me again? Why did he do all of that and why did I believe him, if he doesn´t mean anything of it and if it´s all been about Peyton? Why was I so stupid and why does he do that to me? Why is he always there for everyone else , but never for me? Am I that horrible, that no matter what I do, I don´t deserve him?" she sobbed and broke down in Mouth arms and he stroked her hair.

"brooke ..if then, he hasn´t deserved you, okay..you know Lucas and I are friends, but I know that you deserve so much better and if he doesn´t see how amazing you are he is an asshole…but I also know that Lucas loved you, you make it everybody impossible not to love you", he held her and his anger on Lucas grew, how could he do this to her?

„just like you…Rachel loved you and now since Cooper is gone, you could…", Brooke started.

„I could what…? I could comfort her... use the fact that she is hurt, to make her want me? Brooke it doesn´t work this way, I won´t play games! Rachel hurt me…so much, but still ...she deserves a guy,who she really loves not a guy she just wants to love." Mouth looked at her.

Brooke nodded: „You are too good for this world, Mouth!"

"My biggest weakness.." Mouth sighed and Brooke laughed.

After about 15 minutes , Mouth asked :" Is it okay if I´ll leave for about a hour, if you don´t want to be alone, that´s cool, but…"

"Mouth…I´m a big girl, I can stay along for a short time." She answered.

Mouth nodded: okay I´ll hurry up!"

Brooke looked at him: "Go…it´s cool!"

Meanwhile Lucas had start to deliberate, how he could win Brooke back, suddenly someone knocked on his door and Peyton entered the room.

"hey Luke", she said.

"hey…"Lucas said, but he didn´t really want to talk, so he just sat there in silence after a short time, Peyton asked : „What´s going on Luke?"

"Nothing…", Lucas answered, Peyton wasn´t the person, with whom he wanted to discuss Brooke´s and his relationship.

"Come on Luke, we´re Peyton and Lucas, Lucas and Peyton, we can talk about everything."

„I don´t know Peyton…" Peyton was one of their problems, probalby the biggest one, but otherwise she was Brooke´s bestfriend and she knew her better than everyone else , so probalby she could help him.

"Luke…you know I´m always her for you", she smiled a bit.

Lucas sighed: „Brooke broke up with me…", he swallowed.

"Peyton looked at him, she felt a little bit guilty : "Oh Luke…I´m so sorry!" She paused, but then she hugged him.

And just in this moment, Mouth came in.

"I can´t believe this", he said in disbelief.

Lucas run after him: „Mouth…hey Mouth, what is yur problem?"

"Funny I wanted to ask you the same thing! How could you do that to Brooke, Dude?"

"What am I doing to Brooke? I don´t know what she has told you, but Brooke broke up with me , without giving me an explanation and Peyton just wanted to comfort me, she wanted to be there for me!"

"Peyton…wanted to be there for you? Just like you wanted to be there for her, when you cheated on Brooke the first and the second time? Maybe it´s time for you two, to be there for Brooke, and not just for each other.

"What do you want Mouth?" asked Lucas a bit surprised, but mainly annoyed.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you. I thought I would know you and Brooke did understand something wrong, but obviously I was wrong, Brooke just broke up with you and you have nothing better to do then run to Peyton immediately.

"Peyton came to me and nothing has happened. She just comforted me, because of Brooke, because the little, perfect Brooke hurt me, but obviously nobody cares about my feelings, as long as Brooke is happy!" he said angrily.

"Well…now you know how Brooke has felt, during you two were together. I´ve never thought you´d are such an asshole, you have just played with her, the entire time, even though you know, that I had feelings for her.

"This is it about, it´s not about brooke or peyton, it´s just about you and I am the asshole?!" Lucas almost screamed

"I just want Brooke to be happy and I´ve always just wanted her to be happy. I thought you would make her happy, but I was wrong, all you do is hurting her, I don´t even know why I came here ", he said and wanted to go."

„Mouth!" Lucas screamed „I am sorry!"

But Mouth didn´t even turn around.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry for the late update I didn´t read through it again, nor did I correct any mistakes so I´m sorry for my bad grammar, but sadly I´m not living in America so please excuse this.

I´d be more than thrilled about reviews , so please tell me how you like it!

The next day way a Monday, and this meant Brooke had to face Lucas and Peyton at school.

And this was the reason, Rachel was worried, she had spent almost the whole break, looking for her friend, until she finally found her, mucking out her locker.

Brooke removed the pictures, with whom Lucas had pimped out her locker. When she wiped away, the Brooke and Lucas 4ever she swallowed, but she forbid herself to cry, she was definitely not going to show how hurt she was.

Rachel came closer: "Brooke, what are you doing?

"Isn´t that obvious, I´m mucking out my locker?" Brooke said, a little bit annoyed.

"so…this means that Lucas and you are…?" Rachel asked worried.

"Like I told you, we´re over for good", Brooke said cold "If he wants to be with Peyton, he can, he is free now!"

"Do I hear jealousy?" Rachel asked.

"No, definitely not. I´m just feeling a little bit sorry for Lucas, that´s all!

Rachel laughed: „This is the Brooke I like", she linked her arm with brookes and pulled her outside on the yard …where Lucas and Peyton were, Lucas has lied his arm around Peyton and they listened to music from his Ipod.

Brooke swallowed and Rachel looked at her a bit worried: „We could go inside again, if you´d like!"

"No…no like I said I don´t care! ", she went to a table and Rachel followed her.

Lucas got totally lost in the song " I hate this song " ,it felt like the song was about him, that he was the one, Secondhand Serenade" was singing about!

Your glossy eyes don't need  
The sadness they have seen  
But you're way too deep to swim  
Back up again  
But somehow I can't find  
The moment you said goodbye.

As the song ends, with the line " _I have nothing else to loose", _he looked up again and recognized her..

She was laughing with Rachel and showed him the cold shoulder. He sighed, what has happened to them? One month ago they were so happy and in love. He closed his eyes and remembered how Brooke comforted him after she had learnt about his heart condition.

_"he had played basketball at the river court and then she appeared, she knew where he was after Karen has told her everything, she knew what this place meant to him, he had even told her, that this was his world._

"_Lucas! Stop it!" she screamed._

"_What?"_

"_This…playing basketball, though the doctor told you it´s dangerous" she explained._

"_Brooke, nothing will happen to my heart I promise…well nothing will happen, as long as you don´t break it!" he said smiling!_

"_Luke…I know it´s hard for you to understand, you love playing basketball, it´s a big part of your life and I´ve read about hcm, you can play for a short time period, but you have to take this serious!" she said, almost begging him to understand, what she was saying._

"_Brooke you don´t give a shit about what other people tell you to do, why the hell do you expect me to listen to my mum or to whitey?"_

"_Lucas, this is totally different, this could kill you, okay? And not only you, it would kill Karen and Nathan and Haley too and don´t even get me started on what would happen to me?"_

_He looked at her: "But I´m not the same without basketball!"_

_Brooke looked at him: Remember how I was, one year ago. I used to be the slutty cheerio captain, who solved all of her problems with alcohol and when I started to realize that I´ve changed, I was terrified, but then I started to design clothes and this made me feel so much better, it made me feel more like me, I finally knew who I really was and you will find something , that makes you just as happy as playing professional basketball, how about writing, then you´ll have even more to brood about, broody!"_

_He smiled a little bit: "But I´m not like you Brooke, I´m not strong or independent like you!" he swallowed!_

_She laughed:" I wasn´t strong or independent either, I thought that I wouldn´t deserve it to be happy, so I kind of wasted my life and then…then I met a boy, who showed me how strong I could be! You kind of fixed me Lucas and I never wanted to be the girl who needs a boy, who saves her. So I promised myself then whenever you´ll need someone to fix you I´ll be there…and now I´m realizing I´m not doing this because of the promise, but …because I love you and I want you to be happy and I want to be the one, who makes you happy, so please Lucas…let me help you!"_

_He smiled:" You make me happy with just being there Brooke, you make me happy, with calling me boyfriend and broody and you make me way happier then basketball, so I guess you´re right…I´ll have to leave the team for me…and for you!"_

_She smiled and hugged him._

"_I love you Brooke Davis, you know that?"_

"Are you alright?" Peyton joltedLucas out of his day dream.

"Not really", he said drily.

"We could leave …", Peyton suggested "I think you said something about a book, that you wanted to show me, we could go to the library."

"No…uhm I guess I should at least try to talk to Brooke, I´m sorry Peyton, but …I can´t help it…I miss her…so much", he said.

"It´s okay…don´t worry about me", peyton said bitter.

Lucas smiled at her again, then he took a deep breath and went to Brooke.

"Brooke can I talk to you for a second…alone", he said nervous.

Rachel looked at Brooke, who sighed, but nodded.

Rachel got up: "Okay I´m gone…"

When Rachel has left, Brooke asked cold: "So…what do you want?"

"I want to talk", meant Lucas.

"You´ve already said that, so …then talk", Brooke said with the same cold voice.

„I…I…", Lucas started, why was he like this? Usually he was so good with words, why didn´t he find the words to tell herhow he felt?

"You…You…?" Brooke asked, obviously annoyed.

Lucas swallowed: I don´t want our relationship to end…like this ", he said finally.

"Well…you´re a bit too late for that Lucas", Brooke responded.

"I know…I know…but tell me, what can I do?"

"Just leave me alone Luke, there isn´t anything that you could, you screwed it up, it´s how it is", she swallowed.

"Brooke I´m sorry, trust me I am, but…it´s not like all of this is my fault"; he couldn´t believe that his pretty girl could be that hard.

But these were the wrong words: „No it´s not just your fault, it´s Peyton´s too."

."Brooke…Peyton thought, that she was dying, when she kissed me I didn´t feel, anything Maybe you´re right and a kiss always means something, but this kiss had no romantic meaning for both of us, please you have to believe me!" he said almost begging.

Brooke bit her lip, this would be a perfect time to tell Lucas, what Peyton had said, but she didn´t, instead she just said: "Like I already said, I didn´t break up with you, because of the kiss!

"No, but you also didn´t break up with me, because you stopped loving me!"

Brooke sighed: "I broke up with you, because I don´t want to be in a relationship with you anymore, because the time, we were dating, was the worst time in my life, I don´t know what else I can say, that you´ll finally understand it!"

Lucas nodded: "Well…I think I slowly understand ", he said then he turned around and left Brooke alone.

Brooke looked after him and swallowed then the bells rang and she went to her class.

On the floor she met Haley.

"hey Tigger"

"Hey Tutor girl", Brooke answered and smiled a bit.

"Are you okay? I mean the whole school is talking about the Brucas break up and Lucas keeps avoiding me."

"Sure I mean everyone knew that Lucas and I aren´t mean to be and that we won´t last forever. It was nice, for a short time, but I am who I am and he is who he is and we just don´t don´t belong to each other.

Haley just wanted to reply something, but then Mrs. Miller appeared: "Haley what are you doing here? Correct me if I´m wrong but aren´t you supposed to be in the gym`?"

Haley nodded:" Excuse me", then she left.

Brooke sighed, suddenly a memory appeared in her head.

_***BROOKE: Okay, I'm not sure if we have a problem, or if I have a problem._

_LUCAS: What's the problem?_

_BROOKE: In a nutshell, You're you and I'm me._

_LUCAS: Yeah but if I was you, you'd be dating yourself._

_BROOKE: What I mean is, I do what I do, and I like what I like, and that's just who I am._

_LUCAS: I know, and that's what I love about you_

_BROOKE: Okay but the music that you listen to and the books that you read, I'm not into any of that stuff._

_LUCAS: And I never asked you to be. Okay? You know I kind of enjoy the fact that we're different._

_BROOKE: Okay. I'm sorry. It's just that you're the first really great guy that I've ever dated and that really scares me because I never gave a rat's ass before, okay? But I do now._

_LUCAS: That's good, because I give a rats ass about you too. (Luke kisses her)****_

And that was the first time, Brooke Davis had told a boy, about her feelings for him, in fact Lucas was the first guys, Brooke had feelings for.

She shook her head…Brooke Davis won´t cry over boy. Suddenly Brooke´s eyes met Peyton´s, they stared at each other, but then Mrs. Miller pushed Brooke into the classroom.

Peyton swallowed and once again she doubt if she had done the right thing, then she went to her class too.

When the school ended Peyton run after Brooke.

"Brooke…Brooke!" she shouted and ran after Brooke, who hasn´t stopped yet.

"What do you want?" Brooke asked

"I want my best friend back…please Brooke!"

You should´ve thought about that, before _my_ boyfriend got more important to you than our friendship."

"He is not, okay? He´s not more important…it´s just that….I just…"Peyton paused.

"He is not? Okay then I will ask you a question, if Lucas would tell you, that he loves you, would you reject him and tell him that our friendship is way more important to you? Would you tell him, that you have no feelings for him anymore or would you fall back in his arms immediately?" Brooke looked at Peyton.

Peyton just stood there in silence, it was her impossible to respond, because she didn´t know the answer.

Brooke nodded and fighted against the tears: "Yeah I thought so", she hissed.

"Brooke…!" Peyton shouted.

But Brooke didn´t even turn around, but if she would, she would have seen that tears streamed down Peyton´s face.

On her way home she met Nathan: „Hey Brooke", he said smiling.

Brooke looked at him:" Okay Don´t take this personal, but if this is about Lucas or Peyton….I don´t want to talk about them, I´ve done that way too often today, so…"

Nathan grinned: "Don´t worry it´s not about that…I know how annoying it can bei f you really don´t want to talk, but everyone thinks you should, because they think it would help you."

Brooke laughed: "So boy toy if you don´t want to talk about my ex-boyfriend alias your brother or my former best friend alias your ex-girlfriend, what do you want?"

"I just want to have fun I don´t know, with whom you could have more fun than with Brooked Davis", he grinned at her again.

She laughed and this time it was real: "Welll…then come with me", she took his hand and lead him to a little pub.

"I should have known what you consider as fun", Nathan said laughing as he stood in front of a pool table.

Brooke grinned: "Don´t you think it´s funny to loose against me in pool?"

To the bartender she said: "We´d like to get two beers."

"Well then please show me your Ids"; he responded.

Brooke and Nathan showed him, their fake Ids and the Bartender nodded: "Okay Gretchen and Gunter you´ll get your beers soon."

When he was gone Nathan grinned: "I don´t know what I would have done if I hadn´t get this Id from you."

Brooke grinned: "Come one Nate, the way you´ve been a few years ago you would have gotten one, anyway!

"I was never as bad as you Brooke"; Nathan laughed.

Brooke laughed, played outraged: "You´ve been 1000 times worse than me Nathan Scott!"

Nathan laughed too, but then he got really serious: "Do you miss it…Our old life?"

Brooke laughed: "You mean the time, in which we just cared about alcohol, sex and partys…?", she swallowed "Yeah sometimes I do, it was just you way easier…do you?"

Nathan looked at the floor: "You know I love Haley and I´m really glad to have a good relationship with Lucas, even though he´s acting like a fool lately, sometimes…of course I do it was just like you said easier. I´ve never felt lost, back then I thought that I had everything and I didn´t recognized that the most important part was missing…"

Brooke nodded: "Thanks Nathan for this here, it´s exactly what I needed."

"I just want you to be happy Brooke and even if you don´t believe it, although you´ve lost Lucas and Peyton , you´re not alone and you´ll never be alone, you have Haley and Mouth…and surprisingly Rachel and you have me Brooke, you´ll always have me, whatever happens, okay?"

Brooke nodded, for some reasons she had tears in her eyes: "You know that I love you…?"

Nathan smiled: "Well that's another thing we have in common!"

It was quiet for a while, then Nathan said: "I love you too."

Meanwhile Haley visited Lucas.

"Hey Lucas", she said and sat down next to him.

"Haley, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to visit my best friend and ask him, if he is okay"; Haley replied.

"I´m good…okay no I´m not good, but I´m okay", Lucas said.

"Really? Because If I imagine to loose Nathan…"

Lucas sighed:"Haley! Brooke and I are nothing like you and Nathan…"

"No, but you love each other, just like Nathan and I!"

"Loved…Haley! We loved each other!"

Haley sighed:" What is this Luke? Why are you acting like this, like nothing of this would matter to you?"

Maybe it is true? What if I really don´t care about this shit anymore! I´ve loved her, maybe I still do, maybe I always will, but maybe not and right now she doesn´t really care and I don´t get why I should be the one, running after her and begging her to give me one more chance, today she made pretty clear, that she´ll never want to be with me again, gosh…she basically said het time, while we were together was the worst time in her life. So I really don´t understand why everybody expects me to fight for her, if she isn´t interested in that...or me!" Lucas looked on the floor.

Haley looked pretty sad: "I´m so sorry Luke, I didn´t know that…I´m really sorry!"

"Don´t be…I just really don´t want to talk about it.

"okay", Haley replied..

For a few moments they sat there in silence then Lucas asked: "Hey, do you want to go to the cinema, jus the two of us, like before?"

Haley smiled: "Of course", she hugged him and then she put his arm around her and they left!

When Haley came home, Nathan already sat on the couch.

"Hey, the love of my life just returned home", Nathan got up and kissed her.

"Hey husband", Haley responded and the sat down next to him.

"So where have you been? Is there a reason for me to be jealous?" Nathan asked.

"I´ve seen a movie with Lucas and where have you been, I was trying to call you, but you didn´t answer!

"I´ve been away with Brooke…Lucas…But you do know that he is an ass"; Nathan mumbled.

"You´re kidding right, I mean it´s their relationship and beside this…", she paused.

What?" Nathan asked.

"nothing…", Haley responded.

"Haley", Nathan looked at her urgently.

"Well…beside this Brooke broke up with him and she treated him wrong", She bit her lip, she knew how protective Nathan was, when it came to Brooke, but he just couldn´t blame Lucas for all of this.

"Brooke treated him wrong? He cheated on her, with her bestfriend…twice! She has done everything for him and he treated her like shit , he never called her or opened up to her, he didn´t tell her how he felt, how do you think Brooke feels about this?"

"I´m not saying, that Lucas didn´t make mistakes, I am just saying that Brooke made mistakes to, for example this whole non-exclusive dating, to which Lucas agreed to make her happy, she slept with Chris and SHE broke up with HIM, without giving him a real reason and now she doesn´t even talk to him anymore, she refuses him and this hurt him too", Haley voice got louder, it wasn´t fair from Nathan to talk about Lucas like that.

"Are you serious? She hurt him. She just hurt him, because she got hurt so bad, from him and she has every damn right to do that", one moment Nathan doubt if it was worth it to argue with Haley about this, but then he remembered how she called him in the middle of the night, when she has had a nightmare about Lucas again, who hadn´t talked to her in days., how she broke down in his arms, because Lucas didn´t let her in and rapidly all of his doubts where gone.

"Why does she have the right to hurt him and he doesn´t? Remember what Lucas´s been through, his heart condition, Keith died, Karen was totally broken…"

"Okay you know what Haley, just let it be"; he said cold.

"We aren´t arguing, because they broke up, are we?"

"No I don´t think so, but please don´t be mad at Brooke, she needs you now Haley , she´s been there for you too, when we were broken up…", he meant.

"And I love her for that, but that was a different situation"; Haley said.

"It was? Why? Because you were the one who cheated and she was the one who was cheated on?" he asked and already regretted it, as he saw her face.

"I can´t believe you just said that, you´re pretending that Brooke is an angel but you still can´t forgive me?" Haley said with tears in her eyes.

Nathan swallowed: "Haley…I´m sorry. I can forgive you…I have forgiven you. I didn´t mean it like this!"

"You did, but what did I expect? Do you know what? You and Brooke should stop pretending to be saints, how often have you two been those who cheated and those, with whom was cheated on someone."

Nathan swallowed: So was I, so was Brooke, but we changed.

"You keep saying that I haven´t forgiven you, but slowly I get the feeling that you haven´t forgiven me, for who I was years ago.", Nathan said bitter

"This conversation makes no sense anymore….I´ll go to bed", Haley said and turned around.

On the next morning Haley told Lucas what happened.

"…and suddenly he said that I haven´t forgive him, what is totally wrong and…"; she sighed.

Lucas swallowed, it hurt to hear how bad Nathan had talked about him, he really thought their relationship has become pretty good: "Haley I´m so sorry, Nathan and you really don´t have to argue about our break up."

Haley nodded: "No, it´s alright, Nathan has no right to talk about you like this, but pretend on the other side that Brooke is flawless."

"No, it´s not alright", Lucas whispered.

Brooke just tried to explain Nathan the same thing.

"As much as I am appreciate that you defended me, you didn´t have to. I mean you and Haley are a couple, made in heaven and you shouldn´t argue about unimportant stuff like that", she tried to explain him.

„You aren´t unimportant Brooke and I won´t let people talk about you like this", Nathan looked at Brooke.

"I didn´t mean it like that Nathan, but Haley and Lucas have known each other since forever, of course she is defending him. I mean I did make mistakes, just like he did and you just want to see the mistakes, he made just like she just wants to see the mistakes, I made…but maybe you are both right"; she sighed as the bell rang.

"And now I´ll have history with Lucas and Peyton, cross your fingers that I´ll die on my way or at least fall into coma…"

Nathan laughed: "Then why are you going? It´s just history, it´s not that bad to miss one lesson…"

"Yeah, but then Lucas and Peyton will think that I am skipping school, because I am weak or something like this."

Nathan grabbed her hand: "You´ll make it, okay? I believe in you…"

Brooke smiled and walked to her class room, where Lucas waited for her.

"I thought you understood that I really don´t want to talk to you…", Brooke said, pretty annoyed.

"I did…you made it clear and believe me I´m not doing this for me, but it´s about Nathan and Haley…" he started.

Brooke looked on the floor: "Yeah?" she asked, as he paused.

"I just think it´s wrong that they are arguing, because of our break up, so maybe we should talk to them…together to explain them that we both made mistakes and that they shouldn´t argue because of this."

"Don´t you think I´ve already tried to talk to Nathan, but he didn´t listen to me",she said.

"Yes, Haley didn´t listen to me either, but it´s our fault that they are fighting, so shouldn´t we try to make it up to them", he looked in her eyes and was surprised about the effect.

Brooke nodded slowly: „As much as I hate to admit it, you are right, okay let´s think about something, only for Nathan and Haley."

Lucas nodded: "Okay lets go to the river court, there is nobody at the moment", beside this they´ve spent so many great memories there and he didn´t know why, but somehow he just wanted to feel there again like he used to and he wanted to feel this with her.

"Now?...But we have class now!"

"Did you ever worried about that…", when he saw the furious look, she gave him he said „Okay…I´m sorry I´m just think Naley is way more important than a stupid history lesson.

"Okay...won´t Peyton miss you?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke…"

„Okay you´re right none of my business anymore, just lets go", she smiled a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: First of all thank you, for the reviews , though I´d love to get more feedback ( I´d also like bad feebad, because this would give me the opportunity to change it). I´m quite satisfied with the following chapter, there will be a brucas scene, in which old memories return and also a leytons scene ( do not hate me), but I´m trying to recreate season 1 and 2 Peyton and this scene is necessary, I apologize again for my bad grammer, I´m looking for a beta reader, so if you´re interested, message me. I´m not sure if anyone actually read this note, but if I want to let you know how much I´m enjoying to write this story, though writing it gives me so many feels and yeah I admit it I hit my pillow, calling it Paris Hilton ( stupid bitch, sorry)!

Lucas nodded: I´ll just get my stuff, I´ll be back in a sec!"

Brooke nodded and when Lucas was gone, she used the time to text Rachel a short, but clear message : Skipping school with lucas, coz Naley, if I text U, U know what to do, love ya bitch 3

When lucas put his history book back in his schoolbag, Peyton came and said :"Hey"

"Hey", Lucas meant simply.

"Luke…what are you doing, you´ll need your history book?"

"I´m… kind of skipping class" Lucas replied.

"you? I think you´ve skipped school in your entire life only 2 or 3 times, why now?"

"Yeah…well…I´m kinda skipping school with …Brooke!" he said, feeling uncomfortable.

"oh…I didn´t know you guys were hanging out or even…talking again!"

"We don´t, it´s for Nathan and Haley and...Who knows? Maybe I´ll have the chance to explain her what really has happened later!" Lucas replied and blushed a little bit.

Peyton nodded: "So you´re not over her?" she asked.

"I don´t know…it´s pretty complicated I´d say." Lucas muttered.

Peyton nodded: Hey…we can talk about this …or other things later, if you want to!"

"Sure, but…uhm…I gotta go now, Brooke´s waiting and you know you better don´t let her wait!" Lucas Said and left the room frantically.

„Yeah…of course", Peyton said to herself.

Brooke waited, leaned against a wall, as Lucas came out, she smiled a little bit: "There you are at last I was just about to leave alone!" and without even turning around, she walked to the river court, she knew the way good enough, she would´ve probably found the way blindfolded, on her way she started to ask herself, why Lucas chose this place, it made no sense and beside this it brought back too many memories, he probably had already forgotten, but she remembered them.

As they reached the place and sat down on a bench, it was quiet for a long time.

After a little while, Lucas broke the silence: "This is weird…isn´t it?

"What did you expect, if it wouldn´t be for Nathan and Haley, I wouldn´t be here for sure!" 

„okay can we please forget what has happened for a short time and pretend that we´d be…Gretchen and Henry…", he smiled, as he remembered how much fun they used to have together.

"Do you mean, the Henry, who only used Gretchen?" Brooke asked cold.

"No, I mean Henry and Gretchen, who laughed with each other and had so much fun, even a little bit too much fun, considering Henry got a tattoo, that means fun…." Lucas grinned, her face lightened up a little bit, and he used his chance to apologize: "Listen Brooke, I´m so sorry for everything…I wasn´t in the position to blame you and I shouldn´t have suggested to just forget everything, you have every right in the world to be mad at me…damn I´m mad at myself as well, but we´re here for Nathan and Haley, give me one hour, and when you still think that this here doesn't work , I promise I will never bother you, again, okay?"

She looked up: "okay…", Brooke took a deep breath "but just so you know `Henry´, the tattoo doesn´t mean `fun`…"

Lucas looked up, frightened: "Brooke…What does it stand for?"

„Wouldn´t you like to know? " Brooke kinked her eyebrows, which drove Lucas crazy!

"Of course, damn it Brooke, the tattoo is on my arm, for almost 2 years now!"

Brooke just laughed and said: "okay…I guess we should start to think of something for the naley reunion!"

Lucas nodded: "So I guess, it´s about way more than these one fight, since they´ve got married for the second time, they had barley time for each other, and because of the accident they´ve had to cancel even their honey moon, which didn´t make it better!"

Brooke nodded: "Yes I figured, Nathan and Haley aren´t that kind of couple, which fights just because they have different opinions!"

Lucas nodded: "Yes I know what you mean, and I don´t get their fight, a few weeks ago we all were friends…damn good friends to be honest!"

"This is pretty hard, isn´t it? Brooke asked." That one, of whom we thought as one of our best friends, argues with the person, he…or she loves the most, only because this person defended either you or me!" 

Lucas swallowed: „Yeah…", he was surprised that she talked with him, in such an honest, lovely way, he almost forgot everything, she understood him and the way he feels ,so good, or was it because they were so alike? Suddenly he had Mouth´s words in his head „_I guess it was fine when you two were dating, I´ve just always thought you´d have the same hearts"_

He pushed this thought away and said: „I´ve actually thought than Nathan and I became real…brothers, you know and now it seems like…well you know the story

Brooke kinked her eye browns, she didn´t know, why she has just said that: „Yes…I know exactly what you mean, Haley was kinda like my second best friends, and now that my first one decided to be a bitch, I´ve thought that…", she interrupted herself "It´s just that Haley, was the one, I´ve always trusted, you know?"

"You still can…trust her I mean…Like I said they needed this argument I do not think it was anything personal!" he nodded.

"Then what are we doing here? If, this has nothing to do with us?"

"Because they deserve it, I do not just want them to get along again, but I also want to give them what they deserve!"

"Okay, so…if you want me to help you, fill me in, tell me about your kick ass plan!" she said laughing.

Lucas grinned: "Actually I do not have exactly a plan; I just know that I want to give them an opportunity to spend time with each other…"

Brooke looked on the floor: Yeah…", suddenly her face lightened up „Remember when Haley became Nathan´s tutor girl and they barely knew each other, well back then she gave him this little note „believing you´ll do well is half of the battle "…and well i kinda read it out loud and so I kinda ruined their relationship, which I still regret by the way, anyway I wanted to get them back together ,because of karma…long story! Anyway I´ve arranged a date, with different exercises, like a paper chase…"

Lucas looked up: "Brooke this is brilliant!"

Brooke smiled and said: "Well…yeah I know, it´s been mine idea! "

They both started to make tons of plans, they laughed and forgot the time totally, just like the fact that they were broken up…

When it got dark, Lucas looked at his watch and was terrified "oh my god …Broo…gretchen it´s already midnight!"

Brooke looked up in disbelief, and then she realized how dark it was: "Okay…well then I think I should leave…"

Lucas hold her back: "Brooke, do you really think that I´ll let you go home all by yourself in the deep of night?"

Brooke sighed, Lucas called her Brooke again: "Listen this…was…nice, but it was for Nathan and Haley and..."

"You know it was more than for those two, we had fun!"

"Maybe…yes probably ,you´re right…but we aren´t friends anymore and we are definitely not a couple, so you don´t have to bring me home…"

"Brooke, you can´t just keep avoiding me after tonight!"

"No…this day was fun and I think it proved that we´re able to have a civilized conversation with each other, and I´m not denying this, but…this is it, when I meet you in school or at Nathan and Haley´s or somewhere else, I´ll say hi and chat with you for a short time, but the thing is you hurt me Lucas and there is no way that I will be ever able to trust you again, and if I cannot trust someone, I cannot be friends or something like this ,with them…"

"Okay…got it! But please let me drive you home, you´ll have to sit next to me for ten minutes or you can sit on the backseat, just don´t walk alone, in the middle of the night, let me drive you home Brooke, Come on!

Brooke sighed: "Gosh Lucas this is tree hill, nobody´s out after ten here, beside the basketball team and, they won´t kill me, and there is nothing else they could do, what they haven´t already done…with my permission", she added after she recognized his worried look "but okay if this makes you happy…"

She jumped on the backseat and remembered her first meeting with Lucas

***  
_"Hey, you" , were the first words ever she´s said to him.  
"Oh, I think you got the wrong car", was his response.  
"Nah. Don't mind me. I just have to get out of this uniform. So, uh, anyway, I'm Brooke. But you probably knew that. Can I tell you that that last shot was awesome? How'd it feel? Good, huh? You know it did "  
Then she saw whitey, coming "Oh, my gosh!"  
Whitey said "That game wasn't horrible."  
"Thanks, coach", Lucas replied politely.  
"Well, don't turn pro yet. You drag your scrawny butt to the weight room twice a day starting now."  
"You got it", he said.  
"Oh, uh... By the way, there's a half-naked girl in the back seat of your car. I just thought you'd like to know.", whitey said and left.  
"Grouchy, So, anyway... You're in it now, aren't you? When that last shot when through, did you feel it change? "She asked  
"Feel what change?"  
"Everything. I mean, how many moments in life can you point to and say, "That's when it all changed?" You just had one. But don't worry, baby. The popularity thing's not so bad.", she had said smiling._

Brooke shook her head, she didn´t want to be reminded of her former self or her history with Lucas, she didn´t want to think about anything, if she was honest, this would be so much easier…

During the ride, they didn´t talk with each other, but when Lucas parked his car in front of Rachel´s house he said: „ I can´t believe, that Rachel is your new roomie…"

Brooke grinned a little bit: "Me neither, but she´s cool, if you get to know her, and beside this I didn´t have anywhere else to go!"

"Brooke the thing with You and Peyton…", he started, but she interrupted him.

„Okay, so this doesn´t belong to the thing, we´re talking about…"

Lucas sighed: "Whatever you say…so then…"

"Goodbye Lucas", she said, smiling a little bit.

"Yeah…see ya!" he said.

Brooke entered the house and when she reached the living room, she honestly thought about moving to her parents, because she founded Rachel making out, with a guy, who wasn´t a stranger, at least she hoped that they´ve only made out, she didn´t want to think about, what else they could have done…together: "RACHEL, FELIX!" she screamed.

Rapidly both sat up: "Brooke!"

Rachel looked from Brooke to Felix, to Brooke: "So…I figure you two know each other?"

"Yeah…unfortunately!" Brooke gave Felix a look „this is my stupid ex-boyfriend!"

Rachel looked at her: "Okay…actually I thought he´d be he here, because of me…but I´ve probably only been a really exciting distraction, because you weren´t there? By the way where were you? Were you out with Lucas all the time, please tell me you weren´t?

Now Felix looked up: „Lucas?" he asked furious.

Rachel grinned: "Now it´s getting interesting…"

Brooke sighed: "okay, what are you doing here and what do you want?"

"You mean beside the tongue of your friend on my…" he started and grinned.

"oh my god, if don´t want to pay for my psychiatrist, you better don´t say this, or anything anymore!"

"Okay…the truth is military school was hell and my parents finally got this too and I also wanted to talk to you…!"

Rachel groaned and said: "Okay it has gotten boring again, so I´ll leave you two alone!"

Felix sighed: "Wow…there must be a competition, called who is your stupidest friend is, I´ll put my money on skinny legs and curly hair, though the red head is a tough competition…"

Brooke sighed: „ Don´t talk about Rachel like this!"

Felix grinned: "Rachel, that´s her name? What happened to Peyton? Didn't you have this hoes over bros friendship thing?"

Brooke swallowed: "This is none of your business!"

Felix sat down next to Brooke: „I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to…I´ve actually came to tell you how sorry I am! "

Brooke nodded: „Yeah, you´ve already done that countless times!"

"Yeah via text messages, but I never apologized in person, I´d like to do that now, and I´ve also never had the courage to admit that it was all my fault and that I understand you I also think that I should´ve fight for you, but I was a coward and ..I also shouldn´t have written dyke on Peyton´s locker, this wasn´t cool, it was just…I was mad at her and I was afraid that I´d have to leave Tree hill again, I didn´t wantto leave, because you live here", he sighed " wow…I´m starting to sound like Lucas…"

Brooke smiled a bit: "Felix, I can´t do this right now!" Brooke meant

"Yeah I don´t expect you to be my girlfriend again, I just want a chance to be your friend, without benefits, and what happens afterward we´ll see…"

Brooke smiled: That sounds…actually good…"

"Good, then tell me…what has happened, while I was gone?" Felix asked, curious.

Brooke swallowed: "Okay sorry, but I´ve told this story multiple times and I really don´t want to talk about it, let´s just say, a lot has changed!"

Felix: "Okay if I don´t get a dirty story, I think I gotta go", as he saw Brooke´s furious look, he laughed "Just kidding, but I gotta go though, my benefits are waiting, if you understand what I mean!"

Brooke sighed: „You didn´t even change a little bit!"

"I´d like to think that I´ve become even worse", Felix meant and left, he turned around once again when he reached the door and said: „I´ll see ya in school, Brooke Davis!"

Brooke smiled bit: "You´re going to attend our school again?"

But Felix was already gone.

Instead Rachel entered the room: "Oh no, your hot ex-boyfriend will attend our school, I wonder how Lucas feels about this…this will be interesting!"

On the next morning, Lucas didn´t meet Felix, but Peyton, who only gave him an angry look.

"Hey", he said.

"Hi…", she said cold and kept walking!

Lucas ran after her: "Okay I do know this voice, I got to hear it pretty often the last few weeks, what is going on?"

"Well…nothing beside the fact, that I´ve spend yesterday the whole afternoon waiting for you…", Peyton said annoyed.

"Oh…I´m sorry I´ve totally…", he started.

"Forgotten it? Yeah I figured", Peyton said angrily.

Lucas sighed: "I´m sorry, Brooke and I totally forgot them time, while we were…"

"Wait a sec…you and Brooke? The same Brooke, who treated you like dirt the last few weeks, who rejected you every time you tried to talk to her,? Who basically told you, that you were the biggest mistake in her life …and she still only have to snap her fingers and you forget about your meetings, only to do…whatever with her?"

"No…no it wasn´t like this, we mainly talked about Nathan and Haley and we forgot the time over that and I´m sorry Peyton, that I forgot our appointment, but why does it hurt you so much that I´ve spent some time with Brooke?"

"No…you´re twisting my words, I´m not mad at you for spending time with Brooke, only that you seem to forget me every time she wants something from you!" Peyton knew, that these words weren´t exactly true, but she just didn´t know another reason that justified her behavior.

"like I said I´m sorry, we could hang out today if you want to, and you can calm down I don´t think I´ll have the chance to put Brooke over you ever again, she made it once again pretty clear that she doesn´t want to be friends with me…or more, for that matter?" He looked on the floor for a short moment then he looked back in Peyton´s eyes.

And as much as she wanted, she couldn´t be mad at him, especially not when he looked at her, with his puppy eyes, but there was still something she needed to know: „and what do you want? "

"In the moment I want an A for my French presentation", Lucas grinned "and an appointment with some girl, who has a damn good taste in music. "

Peyton smiled: "I think the girl would like that too, but I was actually questioning what you want to be for Brooke?"

Lucas sighed: „ I don´t know, you know in the moments, in which she is so cold and doesn´t let me in at all, I just want to shake her and scream at her and afterwards never talk to her again, but most of the time I just want to have her back, I just want to hold her one last time, I want to hear her laugh and I want to protect her and…", he swallowed.

"Yes, Brooke has this effect on people; she has two different personalities…"

Lucas sighed: "The question is which one is real?"

Peyton said with a dry voice: "You know the answer Luke, just like I do."

Lucas nodded: "Yes…", and he knew she was right and he also knew that he was the reason that Brooke was so closed about her feelings, and he also knew that he was the same way, that he has never let brooke in either, but he only did it, to protect Brooke…

Felix sighed, he really hadn´t planned to be late on his first school day, and he actually could careless, but how should he seduce the hot nerdy girls? And it wasn´t really his fault, why the fuck doesn´t an alarm clock ring when you put out the batteries, it just wasn´t fair. He sighed, and now he had to find this stupid French class, at least Brooke would be there, he smiled, he couldn´t explain it, but there was something Brooke davis had, no other girl had and another benefit was, that it would freak Lucas out if he and Brooke would become a couple again , yes Felix loved his benefits!

Lucas just gave his talked, frozed as he recognized Felix.

"Mr. Tagarro, may I ask why you´re late on you first school day?"

"Yeah you may, so there was this little starving cat and I had to help her, and so I brought her to the animal shelter, I would never be late without having a good excuse, what are you thinking about me?" Felix said and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"I´m not teaching at this school for so long, but I have heard a lot about you and most of this wasn´t really positive…", the teacher replied.

"Well I did obviously change, otherwise I wouldn´t have helped the cats, right? Felix said sassy.

The teacher nodded: "I´ll keep an eye on you and now sit down", she pointed at a seat in front of Brooke. "and continue please Lucas." she said to Lucas.

Lucas got a C, the fact that Felix and Brooke were whispering and laughing all the time, distracted him.

But at the end of the lesson he was too busy to deal with that, he decided to talk to Felix, when he reached Felix locker he saw Felix and Nathan laughing.

"I need to talk to you", Lucas said cold.

Felix nodded:" I´ll be right back", he said to Nathan and walked to Lucas.

"So Luke, what do you want? Styling tips, because I gotta say that I´m not sure if I can help hopeless cases like you…"

"really funny", Lucas groaned " you think you are so smart, you think you can just come back and talk about how much you´ve changed and get everything that you want , no matter how much you´ve screwed it up 

"Are we talking about Brooke or Peyton?" Felix meant.

"About none of them specifically, but you´ve hurt so many people, people I care about…"

"Well spontaneously Brooke and Peyton are the only names to come into mind…"Felix grinned; he loved it to provoke Lucas.

"Well…what is with Anna?" Lucas asked annoyed, this was neither about Peyton nor Brooke, he couldn´t even explain why he was so mad.

„Are you talking about the Anna, you broke up with to be with Brooke? " Felix asked

Lucas sighed: "Listen Felix…"

"No, you listen, you said I´ve hurt many people, but what about you, you have hurt Anna, Nathan, Haley, even Peyton and Mouth and you sure as hell have hurt Brooke…you don´t have to act like the big leader and protector, you have hurt many people yourself, I might have done this as well, but in contrast to you I at least admit and regret it…" Felix left with those words.

At the end of the school Peyton talked to Brooke: "So; I´ve heard that Felix is back…"

"Why do you care? "Brooke asked.

"Well, he treated me quite bad, don´t you think…?" Peyton meant and regretted her choice of words afterwards.

"You? Her treated you bad, you´re not he center of the world, you know for one second I´ve really thought that you´d actually be worried about me, but what do I expect from a selfish bitch , like you?"

"Brooke I´m sorry, I didn´t mean it like this, of course I am worried about you, I mean Felix is an asshole and he could…"

"He could what? Hurt me, well this is more your and Lucas part, right? "Brooke asked edgy.

"I did apologize Brooke…"

"I know…but you know what Peyton? You have chosen and you didn´t choose me…A guy is more important for you than our friendship, you don´t have to apologize for this, it´s how you feel, you can´t control your feelings, but I would have given up everything for you, god I still do and I just don´t want to be friends with a person, who hurts me to have a chance with my boyfriend…" Brooke screamed.

"Brooke…", Peyton screamed, but Brooke didn´t even turn around.


End file.
